Failed
by Charizard Morph
Summary: All they know is that they think they have destroyed a threat. They know nothing, they deny their instincts, they kill because of what they think, that is always why they kill, they never take time to learn or feel anything but fear. Not a morph story.


**_Reviews and opinions welcome and highly apreciated. Please keep in mind that I wrote this completely off the top of my head, and would apreciate it if you didn't flame me. Thank you for reading, i hope you enjoy._**

**Failed**

I panted in the dark, they were coming, and it was too late to stop them, they would find me, and that would be it. I knew this, yet I still ran, my partner next to me, I knew that they would get her too, and she was slower, they would get her, and I would stop.

I am an Absol, I am what they call the bringer of disaster, to them I am death, to them I am an omen, and they will capture me. They will do what they have always done to my kind, my mates kind, and we will run, like our kind always have, only to be captured. I can hear her panting, carrying her pups, my pups, our children, she is tired, I can feel it, she is slowing. I tell her we must hurry, it is the only way to save our children, even though I know it is a lie, they will find us anyway. If they do not get us tonight, they will get us the next, because that is what they do, they find and kill. They have no true knowledge of why we're always around when bad things happen, none at all. I can feel the wind rushing through my fur, the moonlight barely lighting our path through the forest. We are deep inside, the forest is thick here, I know that they will find us soon, our scents must be everywhere, our fur stuck on branches. She stumbles.

My mate is crying out, I stop and run back, it will be too late now, we have not found a safe place for her to have her pups, they will kill me, because I will guard her with my life, then they will kill her, then our children. they will be thorough, they always are, killing my little ones before they have a chance to open their eyes, before they can hear, the only sensation they will have is death. I snarl, a deep rush of hatred for them coming up from my chest, a vocalization of my pain and fear for my mate and children. I can hear them, they are coming, with their Pokemon, the ones they use to find us, that attack and never stop, working in what they call packs.

The packs are vicious, they attack until we can no longer move, then it is those who chase us who do the killing, always them. The packs are Mightyena, they bite and work in shifts, two or three attacking from different angles, and when those get tired, the others will come. The others take over, and the ones who are tired go back to the humans, the ones who command them, take their will away. The hunters, the ones who don't know. The Mightyena never kill, that is not their job, no, the humans do that, they have metal tubes that send fire into our heads.

I urge her to walk a little more, just into a place that is better guarded, even though it will not help, it is my job, I am her mate. I must make it as comfortable and safe for her as possible. A shudder of dread goes through my body, through my mates too, but hers is doubled, I can see it, the pure fear for her little ones, my little ones, the ones that I will never get to know, that she will never get to know. I can barely breathe, I tell her that I will protect her, and our children, but I know that we will not be okay. I cannot promise her anything but that now, I remember what I promised her before they found us, that we would have a happy family, that our pups would grow and learn. That was my promise to her, and we were safe, but the humans, they are greedy, they want land for making the towers. The places where they live, the unnatural caves that they put together by destroying our homes.

They found us, and drove us out, chasing us away, they came in the night. They came at night, while we slept, and killed. Our home was well hidden, and when we woke up that morning, there was blood, the blood of others living nearby, their bodies scattered. They yelled, called out, the humans, they yelled for us to leave, they used the shining tubes, but we were already running, me and my mate. They chased us, believing that we would return and cause bad things to happen. They are stupid, disasters draw us, we come to them to warn other Pokemon to stay safe, humans, they believe that we are the cause.

Now we can no longer run. They will kill me, they will spill my blood onto the earth and I will die, and so will my mate, and my children. They will set their Mightyena onto us, and we will be defenseless, one cannot fight six, one cannot fight the fires that they send into our heads. I growl, I can feel them, coming closer, one of them steps out, a Mightyena, it stares at me, I can sense others, two of them, they are on my side and back. I stand in front of my mate, she is delivering the first of her pups, it makes tiny squeaking noises, it does not even have teeth yet. I snarl, the hair on my shoulders standing up, one of them backs away. They are confused. I let the sounds rip through my chest, preparing to spring, preparing to kill to keep them safe.

I can hear them now, the humans, yelling, they are loud and do not move quietly through the forest. I crouch, preparing to attack, I will dig my claws into their flesh, I will protect my mate with everything in me. The one I can see, it sits, I can hear the others doing the same, I keep my position, every muscle in my body prepared to fight. The humans have appeared now, they are yelling at their Pokemon to fight. The one in front of me, he stands up and steps forward, I tighten my body and give a threatening bark, and he stops. The humans are angry at them, telling them to attack me and my mate, they still refuse. I am shaking now, I can see them, the shining objects that send fire into our heads.

The Mightyena will not fight, I understand, they are noble, they refuse to attack when there is no defense, they stand their ground against the humans, they stand against their masters in defense of those who cannot defend themselves. I can hear small clicks, a strange sound, metallic as the Mightyena are changed into energy and returned to the things that the humans keep us in, those of us who are kept by them. I back up, closer to my mate, one of them lifts one of the shining things, the things that kill.

The humans wear black, they surround us, I warn them, I will attack them. I hear another click, that means that they are going to send the fire at us, I spring, feeling the pull of my muscles, the smooth movement into the air. I roar at them, the one that I have attacked, I dig my claws into him, I can feel my teeth digging deeper. I know that he is dead, I can feel it, his deep crimson blood staining my coat I run at the next, it is female, she is getting closer to my mate. Suddenly I feel it, the fire, I scream as it sinks into my body, I feel myself forget how to move and I fall onto the ground, so close to my mate, I have to protect her.

I can feel the blood flowing out of my body, I pull myself to my feet, I have to protect her, and my children, my pups. I roar again, pain, fear, hate, coursing though my body, I take another step forward, they are getting closer. I leap with all of my strength, using the scythe on my head, I can feel it cut into them, I scream again as more of their fire enters my body. I drag myself closer to my mate, I am going to die, I can feel it. I begin to cry, there is nothing I can do, and I knew that it would happen, I stand one more time, the humans make shocked noises. I Stand there, wishing that my will were enough to keep them away, I breathe heavily, I can feel myself slipping away.

I hear it now, I scream as a pain worse than the fire rips through my body, they are killing them, they are killing my pups, and my mate. I can hear the little ones screams as the fire enters their bodies, ending the lives that they haven't even gotten a chance to live. I am only echoing my mates pain, her screams tear the forest apart, then she is quiet, all is quiet. I fall, my front legs bending down, thudding onto the earth. I let the rest of myself fall down, lay in the earth, the dirt getting into the wounds, the darkness taking over. The last thing I do, is look straight into the eyes of the killer. They know nothing, they know nothing of my life, my kind, all they know is that they think they have destroyed a threat. They know nothing, they deny their instincts, they kill because of what they think, that is always why they kill, they never take time to learn or feel anything but fear.

I have failed my mate. I promised her, I told her that our pups would grow up and be strong and we would be happy. I told her that I would protect her, and keep her safe. I failed her, I failed my children, and as I lay here, staring into the eyes of the one who is going to kill me, I no longer have anything to live for. And the metallic sound resounded through the forest, the sound of my death, the sound of death for all creatures. And as the fire sinks into my head, I exhale my last breath, and leave this world.


End file.
